My Mistake
by twxnkle
Summary: A long time ago during the Second Wizarding War,Jasey left her boyfriend,best friends,and all the people who really cared for behind in the hope of being protected.Now that she's back with a big surprise what will come of it?Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, where are we?" The little girl no more than six years old asked the young lady who was holding her hand.

"Oh, we're just visiting family." She cooed to her daughter. The young lady looked over her outfit making sure it was nice. The light peach of the cotton fabric clung to her body perfectly but gave her s glimpse of innocence, her white tights helped her keep warmth, and so did her white sweater. She crouched down to her daughter who was dressed in a rainbow striped dress, a red beret, a pair of white leggings, and red rain boots. The young women collected her daughter's hand without realizing she let go in the first place and disapperated.

The young women grabbed her daughter before she fell to the ground. She smiled softly at her daughter who was pouting about her almost fall.

"So sorry Rae." She said softly to the six year old.

She walked with her daughter's hand in hand around Diagon Alley, a magical place she hasn't been to in almost seven years. Rae looked around in amazement at to what she has missed in all her life.

"I know Rae, it's spectacular isn't it?" She questioned her daughter. The little girl stared in awe to overwhelmed to answer.

"C'mon, I need you to meet my two favorite people." She said softly into the little girl's ear. She led Rae into a store filled with magic and wonders. When the mother looked at the daughter she laughed at her expression; jaw dropped and eyes wide. The daughter Rae has never seen or imagined anything this extravagant or wonderful in her life. The mother crouched down to her daughter and whispered ,"Don't worry if you can't tell them apart, it takes a while to realize who's who."

Rae looked confused at her mother's words and just nodded. If only she knew what she was about to see, she thought to herself. She giggled and picked up her daughter placing her at her hip, and began walking through the crowded shop. The mother looked around for a while before smiling from ear to ear and having a bit of tears rim on her eyes. Rae looked up at her mommy and begun to feel panicky at the tears in her eyes, but stopped when seeing the huge smile on her face.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" The mother just looked at her daughter and hugged her tight. The mother started to walk more quickly to what looked like a counter but stopped where she saw a Pigmy Puff display and told her daughter, "Chose a Pigmy Puff and I'll be back in a minute or two." The mother lowered her daughter on her feet and kissed her cheek. She was a bit worried, even though Voldemort was killed during the Second Wizarding War, you always have to be careful but she didn't have to worry about that in this shop.

The many giggles and cheers that surrounded her made her even more happy to be in the place that cheered her up even when some bad happened to her in her sixth year. She hasn't been here in years unfortunately and she hopped they would be there.

She leaned on the desk and tapped her finger on the little bell and looked around the shop and smiled.

"Hello there miss, is there anything we could do for you?" A handsome young man said from the back of the desk. She took in his features and smiled. She tried to restrain herself from jumping over the counter and hugging him so she stayed calm and collect.

"Yes, my daughter and I have come from America to talk to some dear old friends of mine. I also need to pay for one of the Pigmy Puffs my daughter has taken a liking to."

He looked at her strangely before cashing in the Galleons she had given him. "Not to be rude, but why are you telling me about your friends?" He asked curiously.

"Well two of my friends should be here right now, and I was wondering if you could help me find them." She looked hopefully up at him knowing that he wouldn't pass on the opportunity to talk to a gorgeous girl even if she was or wasn't married. He flashed her a smile and took her hand. She smiled at the contact and walked with him.

"So, what do your friends look like?" He asked her.

"Well they're twins so it should be hard finding both of them, but I could tell their laughs a mile away." She looked up at one of the missing pieces she was trying to find.

"Twins you say?" He looked thoroughly interested and looked at her trying to calculate something. Realization dawned over him and he smashed her in his arms. As soon as he hugged her, she brought her arms to his neck and squeezed him tight. Tears were falling down her cheeks and she was grinning like a fool. The young man held her at arms length and smiled a t her with tears brimming his eyes.

"Fred." She whispered and held him tight again. He pulled her at arms length again and looked over her numerous times just to make sure she wasn't fake.

"Were have you been?" He asked her softly and sadly. Before her reply had been out her mouth a red headed young man who looked exactly like the one in her arms came into view with a little girl in red rubber rain boots who was clung onto him and her eyes lit up upon seeing her mom.

"Who's this Fred?" The twin holding Rae asked. "Who's that George?" Was his mocking reply nodding his head at the little girl. The young women got out of Fred's arms and held out her hands for the little girl to jump into.

"This is Rae Fred." The young women said to one of the twins.

"And this my friend" Fred said while wrapping an arm around "Is Jasey."

"Jasey? You don't mean!" George wrapped his arms around Jasey and her daughter Rae.

"It's really you?" He asked while trying to commence that the young women was there. She just nodded. Everyone was grinning at each other… well not everyone.

"Mommy, who are these people?" She said kinda dazed looking at the two brothers. Fred and George's attention went to the little girl on Jasey's hip.

"These are your uncles." She said trying to get it out as quickly as possible. They all looked at her with wide eyes, but Rae looked back at her uncles with glee.

"Really?" She asked both the young men.

"Rae where's your Pigmy?" She asked she lowered her daughter to the floor. The little girl looked a bit confused then ran to the Pigmy puff display. Jasey sighed as she looked at her two best friends.

"Look, do you guys think we could talk or I don't know do something? I know I've been gone and that was bad but I know I can't run from my problems. Especially since Rae's been asking who her father was, and I'm such a screw up and I don't know what's wrong with me." She said tiredly and began sobbing as she knew that visiting after being gone for seven years was a wrong idea.

"It-it –it's okay Jasey. We aren't that mad and we missed you so much. Listen why we catch up in a little while when the shop's closed?" Fred tried to reason. Jasey just nodded.

"You could go upstairs with Rae or hang out in the shop." Jasey just nodded to go and get Rae for she was to weak and tired to do anything. Meanwhile in both the twin's thoughts they were both thinking of the same thing.

They both grabbed the girl and pulled her into a hug. Before she left the two, George grabbed her wrist and looked at her with questioning eyes.

"She's Ron's right?" He asked her, knowing that their older brother Bill was maybe a possibility for they were best friends despite the age difference and they always hung out.

"Of course." Jasey said knowing what was on both their minds. She would have never slept with Bill. He was attractive yes, but they were only verry close friends and that would be it. Bill would always tell her stories of the adventures of Gringotts even thought they were mostly fake, and he would take care of the protective brother position that was never filled.

But she loved Ron and Rae was his.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what should we do?" Jasey asked the Twins while sitting on their couch in their flat. The flat sure was something, it was pretty much clean despite the pillows and a few empty tea cups around the living area. Also the beds in their rooms weren't made, but she only criticized because of her annoying maternal instincts.

"I don't know, it's still a shock to see you here right now let alone do something." Fred replied. It was more quiet with out Rae in the room. After playing with her Pigmy Puff, annoying the hell out of Fred and George(which was quite funny in Jasey's opinion), and running all along the shop over ten times, she finally crashed out on the stair case leading the Twins to their flat. She was found by Verity who was passing by when she heard little snores.

"I know." She said sadly. She knew she shouldn't be here, she just thought it wouldn't be this scary. Of course her daughter loved to have two uncles but she didn't know the history behind this whole visit and why she left in the first place.

Jasey sighed and got up. "Dinner?" She asked the Twins. They nodded and got up to get their coats. Jasey walked to Fred's room were Rae was napping. She walked into the room and collected the girl in her arms and sat down. Rae who was still sleeping for she was a heavy sleeper was sitting on Jasey's lap with her feet dangling over Jasey's knees. Jasey gently slipped each of Rae's red rubber boots on her feet and brushed her red hair to the side.

Red hair. Ron has red hair, she thought, of course he does, he's a Weasley. Rae has red hair, she's the daughter of a Weasley. When Rae was delivered at the Muggle hospital in America, the thought of Ron passed through her head just looking at the little bundle of joy who looked exactly like him. She cried and cried that whole week with her child. She was only seventeen, she didn't know what to do. Go back or stay where she was. It was a hard choice believe it or not. She was confused but she knew if she went back, she'd still be in the middle of a war. A horrible useless war that no one wanted to be apart of, not even the Death Eaters. When Draco Malfoy visited her one year after the war he told her all the bad things that happened during the war while she was gone. His information was horrible and it was even more horrible when she heard of the deceased Collin Creavy who was a great student and photographer, Alastor Moody who was the best Auror she's ever met, and Vincent Crabble who was one of Draco's friends and has never muttered more than a 'hi' her way. She was crying with joy when she heard Fred had survived an explosion and had only gone into coma for a month, the Golden Trio had survived too with minor injuries and had saved the day, and Neville had become the Griffindor she knew he was.

She grabbed her daughter placed her on her abnormally strong hip(for carrying a six year old all the time)and walked out of the door to see Fred and George waiting for her.

She knew that coming was a bad idea, but she felt like it was the right thing to do. She had moved in with her grandma when she learned she was pregnant. She was a coward, she didn't want to know what Molly or Bill and of course Ron would say or think when they found out she and Ron were expecting. She hated the idea of knowing their reactions, but when she was gone she thought of what they would say or think now. Now that she just up and left. Up and left them.

Molly, the mother she never had. Bill, the over protective brother that came with his friendship. And Ron, her caring, lovely, and great in bed boyfriend. She just left. Left.

She didn't know what the consequences would have been, for if she did she would have never left. She made her daughter think that she had never had a father, that daddies didn't exist. She made everyone think she had been captured by Death Eaters. She had made a black whole in the youngest Weasley's heart, but that made her heart disappear too.

Jasey emptied her mind of all negative thoughts and exited the flat with her daughter going to enjoy the night with the Twins. The first of the Weasley's to know of her return.

While walking to the diner in Muggle London, Jasey looked at both boys. How she missed them dearly. She was going to go to Bill first but she knew she couldn't trust Fluer to keep a secret, or their six year old daughter either. She knew how six year olds were since Rae had a big mouth too, and she didn't want any of the other Weasleys to know she was back in London.

Well yet is.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have a question." Fred said to both George and Jasey. Rae was sleeping on George's lap and Jasey was sitting with her back towards George's legs.

Both she and George nodded for Fred to ask his question.

"When do we get to tell the rest of the family?" He asked mainly to Jasey. She's been dreading this question since Fred and George told Rae they had more family. Rae had asked her night after night when she'll get to meet the rest of her family for about a week. Jasey who had been up to a lot of stress since she came back into the magic world had just told her she would meet them soon.

"Um I don't know, but I will have to tell everyone one at a time, or else everything will be a disaster." She said to the boys, but then something popped in her head.

"What if I tell Luna first?" She asked the boys who had confused looks on their faces. She got up and started to pace around while thinking and talking all at once.

"Yah I should tell Luna. Luna is sweet and nice. She will keep a secret from the others if she talks to the others which I don't know if she still does. And-" She declared dramatically after all her rambling. "I miss Luna dearly." She sat down next to Fred and bit her lip waiting for a reaction. They both nodded.

"Sure we'll go see Luna…but you have to see a Weasley too." She sat there thinking about her options and thinking if telling the Weasleys so soon was a good idea.

"I'm not sure, who will I see with Luna then? I mean if I see Bill he'll most likely tell Fluer, and if I tell Charlie who I don't even know that well…I don't know." Fred had enough of the babbling and grabbed her waist sitting her down.

"Don't worry, we've got your back and we don't have to see Bill or Charlie. We'll start out small." I smiled at them and hugged Fred tightly.

"So, I guess you two will set up a meeting with Luna and Ginny then." Jasey said nervously. She was twirling her hair trying to bypass the queasy feeling in her stomach. She was about to get up when Fred engulfed her into another hug.

"It's okay." He whispered in her ear.

Jasey walked into the loft with Rae on her hip. Jasey made sure Rae's long purple shirt and white tights were on her securely. Her ginger hair was in the perfect little braids and had a flower on the side of her head. She smiled gently at her daughter and straightened out her hair.

"What are we seriously doing here guys?" Jasey heard the voice of an older Ginny Weasley getting frustrated at her older brothers.

"I'm quite curious too. Rolf and I were going to go visit my father but were surprised to hear from the famous Weasley twins." Jasey heard Luna Lovegood's beautiful airy voice say to everyone in the room.

"Well an old friend came over the other day and she wanted to see both of you." Fred said to the pair.

Jasey walked into the living room looking at both girls. Luna gave Jasey a knowing smile and Ginny cocked her head and looked questioning at the young girl with a baby in her arms.

"Hey guys." Jasey said to Ginny and Luna not knowing what else to say. Luna got up and ran to Jasey and gave her a big hug. Jasey hugged her back with difficulty because of the little girl in her arms. Luna let go and grabbed the little girl who was attracted to the young woman's aura. Jasey gave Luna a big smile and turned to Ginny who still looked a bit confused.

"Hello Ginny." Jasey said to the fiery red head. Jasey stepped forward until she was about a foot and a half away from Ginny and looked hopeful yet scared at her.

Ginny studied her for a minute of so and finally went shell shocked. Her mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. She recovered quickly and smiled but then frowned, and finally she went confused.

"I know you have a lot of questions and I'm willing to answer all of them. Please just go ahead." Jasey said gently and lead them both to the couch.

Ginny looked long and hard at the young woman sitting before her. Her eyes then switched to the little girl in Luna's arms. Ginny noticed her Weasley red hair and her freckled skin instantly. Her eyes began to well tears. She turned to Jasey.

"She's Ron's right?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I just don't understand" Jasey said to the little girl who was sitting next to her.

The little girl just shrugged and played with her red Pigmy Puff. The little girl was sitting on one of the larger unused counters at Weasley Wizard Whizzes with her mother. Her mother was sitting on the counter legs tucked underneath braiding Rae's hair. Rae was in her own world thinking about what ever came to her mind. The biggest thing that came to her mind was the number of Weasleys there were in her family. She was so happy to meet all the Weasleys so far and her mother's friends. Her mother promised they'd go visit her grandmother again. Rae loved Molly…well all the attention and food Molly gave her. She was just like Ron; always hungry, always oblivious to the most obvious situations, and always made her smile. Jasey smiled at her daughter and unbraided her hair only to start again.

"You gorgeous Rae." The mother whispered lovingly to her daughter. The little girl just smile to herself blushing. That's another thing she got from Ron her flushed cheeks. Of course Jasey was a contributor to that too since she blushed when anyone out of the ordinary even talked to her. But Ron's blush was more noticeable.

The mother laughed lightly at her daughter and kissed her daughter's head. Jasey just sat with her daughter thinking of how her week has been. It's been pretty hectic if you asked anyone. Jasey and Rae first met up with Luna and Ginny who out of all the Weasleys/friends were the most calmest. Next, was Draco Malfoy one of Jasey's old friends and roommate for a month during Jasey's pregnancy. Rae fell in love with him practically; she listened to him intently, watched his every move, sat next to him everywhere(even sat on his lap), and always wanted him to carry her. It was okay, even Jasey had a crush on Malfoy during her second year. After Draco, was Bill, Fleur, and Victoire. Their visit was great too, well for Jasey. Jasey loved that she got to see Bill. Bill cried when he saw his lost friend. It was great until Victoire started to get jealous that she wasn't the only young Weasley girl. It all ended up in a big mess if you asked Jasey. Jasey had to carry Rae to her bedroom before she sucker punched the other young girl. Molly, Arthur, and Charlie came after them. Molly was ecstatic, but hit Jasey with a towel when they showed up at the Burrow. Arthur was surprised at the site of Jasey but was even more surprised that his youngest son had a baby. Jasey explained everything long and hard to the parents, while Charlie was staring at Rae like she had three heads. Charlie eventually smiled and said he wont tell Ron even if he 'got lucky at seventeen' and 'had an unknown baby' which made him laugh at his own words. Finally Jasey and Rae met up with Neville, Harry, and Hermione at The Leaky Cauldron. Neville looked as he was about to faint as the six year old girl studied him. Harry looked as he was about to laugh at how Ron actually 'had it in him'. Hermione looked at Jasey suspiciously and then said in her annoyingly smart voice 'So that's what I heard when I was downstairs in the Burrow?' .Rae of course stopped staring at Neville to give her mother a questioning look and ask in her innocent voice 'Were you asking the stork to come?' All in all the experience of seeing all her old friends made Jasey cry with happiness.

Jasey pulled Rae's hair into two tiny pigtails and tied them. She was almost finished putting the red ribbon in her daughter's head when Rae said in a laugh "Look at Uncle Fred."

Jasey looked in the direction were her daughter was pointing and almost felt her heart stop. Images flashed by in her head from her going dateless to the Yule Ball to her trying to congratulate someone in sixth year but failing, and finally leaving a magical house in mid April.

She gasped and fell of the counter resulting in Fred's wide eyes and Rae laughing even harder.

"Jase!" Fred exclaimed without thinking. He looked towards his younger brother and cursed under his breathe. His younger brother looked curiously at his brother and went to help the woman who fell to the floor.

The whole time this was happened Rae was laughing at her mother and squishing her Pigmy Puff to her side. She looked up from hearing frantic footsteps and stopped when seeing the youngest Weasley male. She smiled a bright smile and shouted to Fred, "Another Uncle?"

Fred looked at Jasey stuttering and helped pick her up with his brother. Both Jasey and Fred had wide eyes looking at-

"Ron." Fred said trying to lead his younger brother towards a different section of the shop. Ron just looked at the little girl who had asked if he was her uncle. Rae jumped into the Ron's arms and squealed. Ron who was surprised at the little girl, now looked at the pair with wide eyes.

"Hi my name is Rae." The six year old said softly to Ron.

"Uh hi." He said and looked at the little girl deciphering her Weasley red hair and baby blue eyes.

"You're my uncle?" She asked while tugging on his hair trying to prove that they were related.

"I-I don't know." He said uncertain to the little girl. She pouted and looked in Fred and Jasey's direction.

"But that's my mummy and that's my uncle." Pointing to each while explaining her theory.

"Charlie got a girl pregnant?" Ron asked with big eyes. "Bloody hell." He muttered which made Jasey laugh. The little girl shook her head and giggled.

"No, Uncle Charlie isn't my daddy." She looked at the man holding here and cocked her head to the side.

"I like you." She said and looked at her mummy.

Fred looked at the pair in front of him. Ron was holding his daughter and didn't even know it. He exhaled and looked at Jasey.

"Just tell him Jase." Ron looked suspiciously at his older brother and studied the girl before him. He bit his lip looking at the young woman standing next to Fred. _Jase? You don't mean –_

"Jasey?"

A/N Sorry for the late update thinking of ideas that don't suck.


End file.
